Sea Monster
The Sea Monster is a well-known and hotly debated myth in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. Description The Sea Monster is a prominent myth in GTA Vice City. It has been widely rumored since the release of the game. Players claim to have witnessed a strange creature in the waters of Vice City. Reports claim that the creature will flip over the player's boat, killing or drowning the player. Users have also reported sightings of the monster under the Prawn Island, North Bridge, Washington Beach. The South Bridge, North Beach, South Beach, Southern Ocean, Vice Beach, East Coast, Abandoned Beach, Washington Beach River and near the Lighthouse in Vice City. The monster has also been sighted in the Vice City River and Leaf Links. Attempts have been made to locate textures or models of the large sea creature in the game's internal files, but all have turned out inconclusive. That dropped a bombshell on the credibility of the myth. Investigators toil to uncover the truth, even years after the release of the game, but this myth still remains a mystery. The monster is also thought to exist/originate from the Abyssal Ocean. History Origin The myth is one of the oldest legends in Grand Theft Auto's history. The actual origin of the myth dates back to the release of the game when users reported about strange waves, pitch black humps and random boat flipping in Vice City waters. Reports about Sea Monster sightings first struck the neoseeker forums, jb339, a gamer in late 2002, published a post under the name Hoax or Horror.http://www.neoseeker.com/forums/3496/t164655-hoax-horror/ It features a personal encounter with an unexplained force in the waters, near the Lighthouse; Saints Row 2 and YouTube A few months, after the post, the myth was lost due to the emergence of new myths like Supercop, Levitating Cars, and the Funeraria Romero Cemetery. The second uproar began when a rumor started close to 2008 after Saints Row 2's release, sightings of a strange creature similar to a Plesiosaur were reported on online forums. Saint's Row 2 developed a Loch Ness type baby Plesiosaurus, that could be sighted in the Super Secret Area of the game. Soon after the discovery of the monster, prominent myth hunter of the time, G00D1112https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbAj5xSt294 on YouTube, published an investigation about the existence of Sea Monster in Vice City, his inaugural investigation was then followed by a wave of other sightings and observations by other myth hunters like Luciannn10.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SClrSFresrQ GTA Myths Wiki Era The myth was then brought to GTA Myths Wiki, soon after the wiki's creation. Numerous users and Sea Monster hunters then posted about their experiences. A lesser-known, user named keir.pillow.5, posted his personal experience with a monster, claiming to have seen further anatomy of the monster, including red-orb eyes: Explanation Underwater Sightings Legitimate first-hand encounters with the Sea Monster have become increasingly sparse as many players have mistakenly identified dark underwater textures under bridges as the creature. Myth Hunters have termed these dark recesses of the under-water world, the Monster’s Pit. It is located underneath the western North Bridge. Epipelagic Zone (Surface Level Sightings) Similar to the Loch Ness Monster, copious amount of sightings are reported to be on the uppermost layer of the ocean. According to a theory, the monster at rare occasions tends to peek its humps/head out of the ocean for a quick span of time. However, the monster isn't demonstrated to exist with respect to the phenomenon but most of the sightings are none less than authentic. The game's draw distance casts a pitch-black shadow over the rocks in the ocean, leaving the players to consider the rocky figure as a monster. In addition to this, these rocks have certain spikes, absolutely resembling the monster's humps. Stormy Weather Sightings (Boat Flipping) Notable sightings/encounters include flipping of boats, mostly during abnormal weather states. A technical explanation is applicable that Vice City is mostly occupied by precautionary hurricanes, causing the wave pressure to flip the boats at a furious speed. While, this phenomenon is hard to come across, a certain glitch enables the waves to act abnormal even at daytime, while players ponder about the existence of the Sea Monster. Reports of spotting a shadow during this phenomenon is merely because of the fact that the waves in Vice City can reflect black textures resulting in a sea monster sighting. Red-Orb Sighting Over the years, a peculiar sighting has emerged, namely the red orb sighting. Players have spoke out about the nature of this sighting, stating that whenever a helicopter or airplane crashes into the ocean, they sight a pair of red orbs before passing out. This has to do with the red navigation lights around the ocean, that one may mistake for red-orbs while passing out. Shipwrecks Numerous Players have theorized a correlation between the Monster and the various Shipwrecks in the game's waters. The Chartered Libertine Lines shipwrecks was speculated to be inhabited by the Sea Monster. Some of the claims included spotting the Monster inside the wreck. However, internal file searches discarded these claims and it was technically concluded that the Chartered Libertine Line Shipwrecks are entirely hollow and don't feature any concealed species of Sea Monsters. Video Investigation See also *Loch Ness Monster *Sea Serpent *Kraken References Navigation Category:Myths and Legends in GTA Vice City Category:Creatures Category:Myths Category:Animals Category:Unlikely Myths Category:Aquatic Myths